Ellie
by sparklelikebowie
Summary: Ellie should have known better. She watched her brother, and mom in her nightmares after they had been buried there, but she doesn't care. It's the only option.


_I do not own, nor claim to own Pet Semetary, or any of the original characters from it. I'm considering continuing this, however if I do it'd only be a chapter or so longer, so I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and I'd love it if you reviewed this._

* * *

Ellie should have known better.

Of course she should have known better, she had watched her father fall into the temptation of the Micmac burial ground, but that didn't mean anything to her. She was delusional from all the grief sweeping through her right now. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

Her hand clenched the steering wheel tightly as she kept on driving towards her old home, and tears came pouring down her face at the thought of it. Mom, dad, Gage, such happier times at the house. She had a family, then. Now she had no one, only the rotting corpse in her back-seat. Perhaps it wasn't really rotting yet, as she estimated that her best friend had died only moments before Ellie had gone bursting through the front door. Either way, it stunk.

When Ellie had moved back to Maine, her grandparents accompanying her, she could not bear to live in the house, let alone even look at it. Though it held some good, wonderful memories, it also held terrible ones. It held Gage dying, which she always thought to be her fault. It held those horrid nightmares, of mom, of dad, of her old, and long gone cat, Churchill. It had brought back her innocent self.. when she hadn't even understood what death was. Judd's wife's dying, and being so ignorant because she was so unaware. Though, could she blame herself for that? It wasn't her fault that she wasn't educated on death meaning that you were gone forever. Especially with that cemetary...

She shut her eyes for a few moments as she killed the engine. She had parked in front of the seemingly deserted, and awfully familiar home. She was in her old drive-way again, and the tears came quicker now. The house was exactly as her family had left it, and across the way, lay the ruins of Judd Crandall's old home. No one had bothered to build anything new there, after it had been burned down. Most people were quite reluctant to live so secluded from life, and that winding pathway that had intrigued her so deeply upon her first arrival, seemed to creep more of them out then it did interest them.

Slowly, and trying to be as quiet as possible, even if the place was really empty, Ellie opened the back door, pulling out Jaclyn's body. It was wrapped in a black garbage bag, which was the only thing that she could find around the house that would fit her. She had no time to go and get something proper, and she wouldn't risk carrying a bleeding body out in the open.

Biting her lip, nervous as she had ever been, Ellie began to walk. Slowly at first, but then gaining speed, and walking briskly along the winding path to the Pet Semetary.

The walk was long the first time she had gone down there, but that had been with her father, mother, Gage, and Judd to hold her back. Now, walking at her own, much faster pace, she arrived there in what seemed like no time. Though never ventured past the cemetary, she knew what was beyond it. After it was clear that her father had died, and after the police had shot down her mother, and she looked at her rotting body, so disfigured and grotesque, she realized something was odd. There was no way that three bullets could have done the damage that had been inflicted on her, and she had been dead long before those police men shot her. Ellie searched for some kind of answer, asked people in town if they knew anything, but no one seemed to give her a straight answer. She had searched online a few times, gone to the library on countless occasions, and then the answer came to her; the cemetary. An elderly man came up to her one day, curious as to what she was devoting so much time to, as she was nearly always at the library. It was obvious that he was afraid to tell her the truth, but she had somehow squeezed it out of him.

Ellie could not honestly say, however, that she believed it at first, how could anybody though? The thought of someone coming back to life... it was just, surreal. But she had slowly come to believe it during the coming weeks, and now, whether it was true or not, she was willing to try. The old man had warned her that things went wrong when you buried people there. Told her that under no cirumstances should she ever venture past the old Pet Semetary, but Ellie was beyond reasoning.

She cautiously, though with no real fear inside of her, climbed over all of the fallen branches. She was not paying any attention to where she was going again, all she knew was that she must keep going forward, and when she arrived at the correct place, she would know.

The climb up to the Micmac burial ground seemed unbelievably longer than the walk to the Pet Sematary. She was climbing for hours, and hours, and when she finally arrived, it was nearly dawn. But this didn't matter, it was time to bury the body.

She began with the pick ax, chipping away at the stony soil until she could begin to use her shovel. It wasn't a big one, more like a gardening shovel, but she didn't have a real large one, and it would just have to do. A blister began to form on a finger, and she had scraped her knee on the gravel, but it was easily ignored. By the time it had happened, anyways, the hole was dug. It was just big enough for the garbage bag to fit into, and Elli rose, smiling brightly. She began throwing the soil back onto the body, then as if to substitute for a tombstone, she added a ring of small rocks around the place where the hole was just a few minutes ago.

It was done, and if the legend was true, which judging by the scattered rocks and small holes littering the grounds, she believed that it was, then Jaclyn would be returning to her in no time.

* * *

The tears had stopped, her knee was no longer bleeding, and she was now back inside the safety of her car. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air from outside, and then shut the driver side door. Though remarkably less shaken, she was still not in complete control as she drove herself back home. Often, she would swerve into another lane, and she just thanked God that she was alone on the road, for the moment at least.

Another familiar drive-way came into view, and she pulled into it, glad to be back home. It was as if nothing had ever happened. She'd go to sleep, and when she woke up, everything would be back to normal. Jaclyn would be back home, she'd drive her to work, then go to her own job. They'd get off at the same time, Ellie would pick her up, and then they'd get something to eat; like the whole thing had never happened. No one had died, and no one would die.

Just as Ellie clambered into bed, a bony, pale hand popped out of the grave she dug. It was shortly followed by another hand, and the corpse of Jaclyn emerged from her grave, a mischievous smile etched on her face.


End file.
